Phase World
Rifts® Dimension Book™ Two __TOC__ Phase World® is an incredible transdimensional city that is also a space port located at the edge of three galaxies. This means that visitors come not only from other dimensions but from the neighboring galaxies as well. Consequently, Phase World is one of the more unique ports in the Palladium Megaverse. Engage in cosmic adventure, space exploration, smuggling, bounty hunting and more. Highlights Include: * The people, empires and technology of the Three Galaxies. * Techno-Wizard spaceships, power armor and weapons * Phase technology and space ships, bots, weapons and equipment; Cosmo-Knights, Kreeghor and Prometheans. * Over 30 new O.C.C.s and R.C.C.s. * More on the Naruni and Splugorth. * Art by Kevin Long, Wayne Breaux, Vince Martin, Roger Petersen and Kevin Siembieda. * Written by C.J. Carella. * 208 pages * Cat. No. 816 — I.S.B.N. 0-916211-73-8 Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 1992 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Introduction - page 7 The Phase World Universe - page 8 The Cosmic Forge - page 9 An Overview of Phase World - page 9 The Spacegates - page 10 Phase World Government - page 10 Society - page 11 Foreign Relations - page 11 Center - page 11 City Highlights - page 14 Level 1: The Manors - page 14 Level 2-A: Gateland - page 15 Level 2-B: Space Port - page 17 Level 3-A: Splugorth Trading Post - page 17 Level 3-B: The Open Market/Wonderland - page 18 Level 4-A: Free Trade Zone (Naruni Enterprises) - page 18 Level 4-B: The Warlock Market - page 19 The Lower Levels: 5-8 - page 19 The Rift Levels: 9-10 - page 20 Some Notable Citizens - page 20 Thraxus - page 20 Anshurr - page 22 Trader Smythers - page 23 The Knife Master - page 23 The Promethean R.C.C. - page 24 The First Stage Promethean - page 25 Promethean Phase Adept O.C.C. - page 27 Promethean Time Master O.C.C. - page 28 Phase Mystic O.C.C. - page 29 Second Stage Promethean - page 31 Phase Powers - page 32 Anti-Phase - page 32 Close Rift - page 32 D-Phase - page 32 D-Shift Distance - page 32 D-Shift Ghost - page 33 Dimensional Leap - page 33 Fast Draw - page 34 Multi-Phase - page 34 Phase Blast - page 34 Phase Field - page 34 Phase Warp: Confuse - page 34 Phase Warp: Displacement - page 34 Phase Warp: Split Persona - page 34 Spacial Distortion: Self - page 35 Spacial Distortion: Others - page 35 Other Races & O.C.C.s of Note - page 35 Draconoid R.C.C. - page 35 Phantom R.C.C. - page 36 Spacer O.C.C. - page 38 Galactic Tracer O.C.C. - page 39 Space Pirate O.C.C. - page 40 Runner O.C.C. - page 41 Colonist O.C.C. - page 42 Other Rifts O.C.C.s and R.C.C.s - page 43 Naruni Enterprises (N.E.) - page 44 The Naruni Repo-Bot R.C.C. - page 46 True Naruni R.C.C. (NPC Villain) - page 48 The Gene Splicers - page 49 The Three Galaxies - page 50 Languages (Trade Tongues 1-6) - page 52 The Consortium of Civilized Worlds (CCW) - page 53 CCW Government - page 53 CCW Society - page 55 Foreign Affairs - page 55 Major Worlds of the CCW - page 55 CCW Characters & O.C.C.s - page 56 CAF Trooper O.C.C. - page 56 CAF Fleet Officer O.C.C. - page 58 TVIA Inspector O.C.C. - page 59 CAF Scientist O.C.C. - page 60 Noro R.C.C. - page 61 Noro Psychic O.C.C. - page 63 Noro Mystic Warrior O.C.C. - page 64 Space Wolfen R.C.C. - page 65 Wolfen Quatoria O.C.C. - page 66 Catyr R.C.C. - page 68 Seljuk R.C.C. - page 69 The Transgalactic Empire (TE) - page 70 Government - page 71 Society - page 72 The Free World Council - page 72 Foreign Affairs - page 73 Major Worlds of the Transgalactic Empire - page 73 Kreeghor R.C.C. - page 73 Royal Kreeghor R.C.C. - page 74 Kreeghor Emperor (NPC Villain) - page 76 Machine People R.C.C. - page 77 Silhouette R.C.C. - page 80 Imperial Legionnaire O.C.C. - page 82 Imperial Security Agent O.C.C. - page 82 Freedom Fighter O.C.C. - page 83 The United Worlds of Warlock (UWW) - page 84 Government - page 85 Society - page 86 Foreign Affairs - page 86 Major Worlds within the United Worlds of Warlock - page 86 The Splugorth Planets - page 86 Government - page 87 Society - page 87 The Paradise Federation - page 87 Government - page 88 Society - page 88 Foreign Affairs - page 88 Pleasurer R.C.C. - page 88 Other Worlds & Organizations of Note - page 90 The Star Hives - page 91 Killer Beetles (NPC Villain) - page 91 Vacuum Wasps R.C.C. - page 92 Termite Engineer R.C.C. - page 93 Worker Ants (NPC Villain) - page 94 Hive Queen (Evil Alien Intelligence) - page 95 The Dominators - page 96 The Dominator R.C.C. - page 96 The Cosmo-Knights - page 99 The Cosmo-Knight O.C.C. - page 100 The Fallen Knights - page 102 Creating More Alien Races - page 104 Step One: Attributes - page 104 Step Two: Damage Capacity - page 104 Step Three: Alien Appearance - page 105 Step Four: Physiological Modifications - page 105 Step Five: Unusual Characteristics - page 106 Step Six: Unusual Powers - page 106 Step Seven: Technological Level - page 107 Step Eight: Magic Level - page 107 Step Nine: General Attitude/Culture - page 108 Monsters and Animals - page 109 Arboreal Wailers - page 109 Kreeghor Bloodhounds - page 110 Lesser Ugglies - page 111 Vampire Ugglies - page 112 Killer Apes - page 112 Weapons and Technology - page 114 Weapons - page 114 HI-30 Laser Pistol - page 114 HI-10 Heavy Laser Pistol - page 115 HI-50 Laser Rifle - page 115 HI-80 Combat Laser Rifle - page 115 EP-5 Energy Pulse Pistol - page 116 EPR-8 Energy Pulse Rifle - page 116 Power Halberd - page 116 NE-4 Plasma Cartridge Pistol - page 117 NE-10 Plasma Cartridge Rifle - page 117 NE-200 Plasma Cartridge Machinegun - page 117 NE-50 Particle Beam Rifle - page 118 CAF Repeating Rocket Launcher - page 118 Body Armor and Spacesuits - page 119 Light Combat Armor - page 119 CAF Jumpsuit - page 119 CAF Battle Armor - page 120 CAF Heavy Battle Armor - page 120 Spacer Suit - page 120 Spacer Hard Suit - page 120 Kreeghor Battle Armor - page 121 Imperial Legionnaire's Armor - page 121 Personal Force Fields - page 121 N-F12A Light Force Field - page 121 N-20 (A or B) Medium Force Field - page 121 N-40 Heavy Force Field - page 122 N-50 Superheavy Force Field - page 122 Phase Technology - page 122 Phase Beamers - page 122 PH-21 Phase Beamer - page 123 PH-100 Heavy Phase Beamer - page 123 PH-400 Heavy Phase Beamer - page 123 Phase Sword - page 124 Phase Fields - page 124 P-Field (Defensive Fields) - page 124 OP-Fields (Out of Phase Fields) - page 124 Phase-Tech Med Kit - page 125 Gravitonic Technology - page 125 Gravity Rail Guns - page 125 GR-10P Pistol - page 125 GR-45HP "Jackhammer" Heavy Pistol - page 126 GR-15AR Assault Rifle - page 126 Grav Packs - page 126 Psionic Crystal Technology - page 127 Crystal-Bolt Pistol - page 127 Crystal Paralyzer - page 127 Crystal Assault Rifle - page 128 Augmenting Helmet - page 128 Telepathic Communicator - page 128 Psionic Crystal Armor - page 128 Psionic Power Armor - page 128 Robots & Powered Armor - page 130 Silverhawk Attack Exoskeleton (CAF) - page 130 Battleram Attack Robot (CAF) - page 133 "Groundpounder" PA-10 Infantry Power Armor (CAF) - page 135 Warlord Mark I (TE) - page 137 Warlord Mark II (TE) - page 139 Kittani Transformable Robot-Fighter - page 140 Other Equipment - page 142 Tanks & Infantry Fighting Vehicles - page 143 "Bombard" Infantry Robot (CAF) - page 143 Phalanx Main Battle Tank (CAF/Wolfen) - page 145 Maniple IFV APC (CAF) - page 147 Dark Slayer Main Battle Tank (TE) - page 147 Kartuhm-Terek "The Doomsday Machine" (TE) - page 148 Spaceships & Space - page 150 Space Skills (New) - page 150 Fighters & Small Vessel Combat - page 151 FTL Propulsion - page 152 Sensor Systems - page 153 Spaceship Weapon Systems - page 153 Point Defense Lasers - page 153 HI-Laser Cannon (Light) - page 154 HI-Laser Cannon (Medium) - page 154 HI-Cannon (Heavy) - page 154 Particle Beam Cannon (Light and Medium) - page 154 Particle Beam Cannon (Heavy) - page 154 PC-50 Light Phase Cannon - page 155 PC-100 Phase Cannon - page 155 PC-200 Heavy Phase Cannon - page 155 GR-100 Light Autocannon - page 155 GR-1000 Autocannon - page 155 Missiles - page 155 Rift Projector Cannon (UWW) - page 155 Variable Force Fields - page 156 Space Fighters - page 157 Scorpion Class Light Fighter (CAF) - page 157 Proctor-Class Long Range Interceptor (CAF) - page 158 Flying Fang Interceptor (TE) - page 159 Broadsword Delta-Wing Multi-Enviromental Fighter (NE) - page 160 Star Ghost-Class Fighter (Phase World) - page 162 Shadow Bolt Strike Ship (UWW) - page 164 Military Shuttles - page 165 CAF Assault Shuttle - page 165 "Rain of Death" Troop Transports (TE) - page 166 Star Freighters - page 168 Scimitar-Class Light Patrol Ship (CAF) - page 168 Berserker Class Warship (TE) - page 170 Merchant and Transport Ships - page 171 Typical Runner Ship - page 171 Typical Merchantman - page 172 Starships - page 173 Phase World Campaign Ideas - page 173 Character Sheets - page 181 Artwork Cover Painting: Interior Art: Under Construction * Under Construction Category:Dimension Books